Hyrulean Origin: Before the Legends Began
by fatal whisper
Summary: This is the short tale of the first Hylians and the first Sheikiahs a few years after the world's creation. The tale of why Hyrule is never completely at peace and the story that took place before Minish Cap. Oneshot.


_**Hyrulean Origins: Before the Legends Began**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was inspired to write this after watching the first cutscene from the Minish Cap and from watching a video explaining the timeline (kinda) on YouTube. Well, I hope it was decent! R and R, and NO FLAMING. Constructive critiscism please! Thank you.

Long ago, only a few decades after creation, there lived only a small tribe of each race. The Gorons, the Zoras, the Gerudos, the Kokiri, the Minish, the Deku, and the Ooca were some of the many races Farore had breathed life into, but the highest of all races was the Hylians. They were indeed most favored by the goddesses and they were given the highest blessing among races: the ability to hear the callings of the gods. The Hylians were to be superior to every race upon the earth and carry out the goddesses' wills. The first three Hylians, one male and the other two women, settled among the Gorons and the Zoras for a short time, until the other two races decided that they would find their own abodement. The Hylian man took the two women as his own wives and had children with them, as the goddesses commanded him.

The first Hylians had four children within the first eight years of their creation. The man's first wife had three children, Valere, Labrynna, and Rauru, and the man's other wife had but one son named Sheik. For another twenty years the siblings lived quite tranquil and peacefully with one another and their parents beared more children. Valere and Labrynna went with the other many siblings their parents had borne and founded their own kingdoms. Labrynna became the first queen of the kingdom Labrynna and Valere had a beloved wife named Holodra, who he named his kingdom after. Rauru and Sheik remained with their younger siblings and their parents. Back in those early times and possibly still today, the firstborn among the Hylian Royal Family (despite there not being any kingdoms for them to reign over, nor there being any royalty yet.) was the child who was superior to the younger siblings, a rule given by the goddess, Nayru. Rauru and Sheik were both firstborn of their father alone, since both were born on the same day. Being that Rauru was highly regarded by the goddesses and the other dieties of the Hylian people for his righteousness and wisdom, Rauru was chosen as the first Hylian ruler, who would build a kingdom where he and his family were to reign. Sheik and his mother were deemed as a lesser race and they and the others descent of Sheik's mother were called the Sheikiah, after the boy's name. The Sheikiah were to always be servants of the Hylian race and the Hylian Royal family. Of course, Sheik was enraged at that rule. Thus, a bad relationship formed between the two half brothers.

Over time, a kingdom was slowly built, but never finished during Rauru's lifetime. After twenty years since Rauru's death, hatred built up among the Sheikiah and Hylians due to utter envy. The Sheikiah refused to know their place and the Hylians thought highly of themselves. This started much bloodshed among the two and began the first war, long before the battle for the Sacred Triangles! The Hylians pulled the Gorons and Zoras into the mess, while the Sheikiah sided with the Deku and some Gerudo warriors. The lower races, such as the Minish and the Kokiri fled into their forest homes under the protection of their patron gods. For two years, the goddesses witnessed all this, then, decided to put the battle to an end with a bitter punishment. Nayru called out in her righteous voice to the two armies, saying, "Because of the crimes you mortals hath committed, every one of you shall suffer underneath the oppression of a great shadow beast! Sheikian race, you shall no longer hear the voices of us who have formed you and you will one day, be totally wiped from the face of the earth, not one of you to survive! And Hylian race, chosen by me and my sisters, your kingdom will never have complete peace! You will have many days of catastrophy and your children will suffer from a constant evil that may never truly die! Until the day of calm comes, a great shadow will oppress this land where blood has been spilt and you will never see that wonderful day when calm comes! And I say to you, this kingdom will never be established until that day will come..."

This is why for generations, the many races have lived with extreme caution and fear, never daring to explore the outside kindoms or the many fields that were bestowed unto them. The great shadow Nayru spoke of was a myriad of dark creatures, wishing to do the people they saw harm. These evil monsters roamed the landscape and generally, kept the people prisoner inside their small territories...The people's only hope was the anticipation of the day of calm, when all their suffering would end and their kingdom would be built. Until then, the only place where the people were truly safe was the Temple of Time, constructed by a wise sage named Rauru, a direct descendant of the first Hylian leader.

Two centuries passed by. One day, the inish grew tired of the shadows that oppressed the earth. With their talents in the art of blacksmithing, they created a sword and enfused it with four elements: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. They presented the Four Sword, as it is called, to a Hylian youth by the name of Gustauf. He sealed every beast away in the Four Sword and became the Hero of Men. The Hylians declared him their king, finally experiencing the day of calm. So, the kingdom of Hyrule was established and ruled over by Gustauf I, who reigned the land for seventy-one peaceful years. There was no war and his wife, Zelda I, was blessed with a fragment of the power that is the Triforce. It is called the Lightforce, a light giving the people hope, a hope only light can bring. A century later, however, a sorcerer named Vaati sought after this force and shattered the Four Sword and- Well, that is another story.

Special Thanks: My parents

Nintendo

YouTube

God


End file.
